Lilly Attention
by loveAngel120
Summary: Miley tricks Lilly into thinking she still needs extra attention.idk I suck at summaries... better than it sounds.
1. I think I love her

**WARNING: Girl X Girl pairing you don't like you don't read k**. **No-Beta**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana but if I did I would be really loaded with money. This is to Atlantic-Wolf in your face ha! Now on with my first fanfic be nice people. ;)**

Miley's P.O.V

After Miley's whole ski accident, Miley is at the beach thinking about Lilly and how she was going to tell Oliver that she loved him. Miley couldn't believe it she thought that maybe Lilly would have caught on to her feelings for her but was glad that she hadn't.

Miley wasn't ready to tell Lilly her feelings not yet not until the moment is right but to see her and Oliver together each day pains her to no end. Miley heard foot steps behind her.

"Hey" Lilly says. "Hey yourself" Miley says. "So you finally told Oliver that you loved

him huh?" "Yeah I did, so how are you feeling Miles?" "Well I'm hanging in there but I

sure am happy that dang on cast is off my foot now you know."

"So where is Oliver now?" "Oh he's over at Rico's getting us something to eat." "Here

he comes now" "Here you go guys." Oliver says while handing them there stuff. "Thanks

Ollipop!" "No problem Lillypop." "Yeah thanks Oliver." I say with faked enthusiasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miley's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sitting here remembering when I was in the hospital and Lilly came in the room and saved me from Jerkson. I can't help to think how cute she was telling him off and then when she played with my mouth , I just wanted her to kiss my lips.

Well it's in the middle of summer and the fun is just getting started. I plan on telling Lilly that I love her soon. Tomorrow we have a planned sleep over and I can't help but to think oh my god I am not going to be able to control myself when she's near me oh well.

Although my cast is off I still was able to trick Lilly to think that I still needed extra attention to Oliver's dismay he he he. One side of me can't wait till tomorrow but another side of me is really nervous. The more time I spend with Lilly the worse I get and just need to explode and say Lilly I love you!

I woke up took a shower and got dressed into my favorite outfit because I was taking Lilly out tonight and I know what you guys are thinking but no it's not a date but I'd like to think of it as a date. Well anyways I'm wearing a black t-shirt wih a big blue peace sign in the middle with little blue peace signs going around the shirt with my black skinny jeans and blue nikes, my hair is in a pony tail and I'm wearing my crystal clear stud earrings.

"Miley! Lilly's here!" "Ok daddy! I'll be right there!" I ran downstairs and as soon as it that last step my jaw dropped Lilly looked absolutley stunning in that outfit in other words she looked hot! Lilly wore a light blue ruffled skirt that was about mid-thigh length with black leggings her hair was down and curly just how I loved it she has a black sweater on black hooped earrings and her favorite black flats with the blue buckle on I notice that are colors match what a coincidence.

"Let's go shall we. Bye daddy!" And so you guys know I'm eighteen Lilly is seventeen and Oliver's eighteen too. Jackson lives in L.A. but My dad and I visit him from time to time. I still live in Malibu with my dad and I have a astral black Toyota Prius and yes I have my license. I still do Hannah concerts from time to time but not frequently.

While I was driving my favorite Demi Lovato song came on which is The Middle, so I turned it up loud. Lilly gave me a strange look.

"What I love this song!" Lilly just giggled and shook her head then started rocking to the song. I like this song because it's all the things I would sing to Lilly I just want to be rolling with her and no one else. Somewhere in the middle of the song we glanced at each other Lilly blushed and I just smirked and sped up my driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^-^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made it to the movies I bought us a popcorn that we had to share. I wanted to see a scary movie Lilly wasn't going for it until I found a way to make her change her mind. I chose a scary movie because I know that it's one of Lilly's weaknesses he he he I'm evil and I know it. During one of the very nasty and graphic parts of the movie Lilly grabbed on my arm real firmly, I knew it was coming I grinned. "M..M..Miley can I grab on your

arm at these parts please?" "What arm? you practically yanked it off!" She gasped. "Miley!" "What?" I said innocently. "Mileeey!" she said in a

warning tone. "Ok..ok sure you can hold on my arm, but try not to leave any bruises." Lilly leaned in really close her head was almost on my shoulder, I can just smell her deliciously smelling perfume with a mix of vanilla and blueberry it had my mouth watering I wanted to lean over and just taste her skin oooh her skin is so smooth and creamy looking. Lilly jumped waking me from my daze. "Mm..m...miley" "Don't worry Lil I'll protect ya."

I took her to a restaurant close to my house. We looked at the menu and the waiter came out. "Good evening ladies what will you be ordering tonight?" "I would like the Surf N' Terf please." "Lilly said. "And you miss?" "I will have what she's having please." "Your food will be right with you in a minute" "Oh my gosh Miley you know this has been the best Miley/Lilly time we've had in a while." "I know with you and Oliver hanging out all the time I barely even get to see you anymore." "Aw Miley I'm sorry I'll start spending more time with you I promise Oliver can wait." "Thanks that means a lot." "Here you are ladies" "Thanks" we said at the same time. We started eating I was amazed at how Lilly could eat and boy could she eat. wondered "Where did she put all that food?" We were both finished with are food and I left the check leaving the nice waiter a tip.

Before we could leave me and Lilly talked some more. "You know Miley Oliver's never did anything like this for me." "Really?" "Yeah really." She looked into my eyes intensely it's really very, very, sweet of you." "Uh I have to go to the bathroom!" I got up quickly before she could say anything else and ran to the bathroom. "Smooth move miley real smooth. UH I'm so stupid!" stayed in there until cooled dwn but maybe it was a little too long because Lilly came in.

"Miles?" "Hey Lil you had to go too?" "Uh no you were just in here for a while, so I had to check on you." "Oh, I'm fine." "I see that now, you

worried me Miles." "I'm sorry." "Uh Lil? Lils...Lilly?" Lilly was staring at my lips which had my heart rate shooting up, but quickly moved her heated gaze towards the side of my mouth.

"Miley..." "Yes Lil?" "You have some sauce on the side of your.... let me get it." Lilly took her index finger and wiped at the sauce then brought that finger back to her mouth and very slowly sucked it off her finger. Ooh...God.... I felt a spark shoot down south on my body straight to my center.

"You ready Miles?" "Oh yeah!" "Huh?" "I said uh yeah I'm ready." "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the restauraunt to my car.

**Well there you have it just a little taste of what's to come later on in the story.**

**Review people next chapter will be up sooner or later.=]**


	2. Slumber Party!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my pets and a bunch of Hannah Montana things and dreams.=]**

**Thanks you guys so much! for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites!**

**Sorry for any drastic grammatical mistakes, inputs and stuff.**

**Ok on with the story!**

_Lilly's P.O.V_

"Ahhhhh! tonight's the night I spend over Miley's house yay!" " I should get dressed Miley's a waitin'." I giggled.

So I packed my bag of pajamas and what I wanted to take over Miley's house. " Hey honey aren't you supposed to spending the night

at Miley's?" "Yes I am!" "So when are you going Lilly?" "As soon as I'm done packing Mom." "Ok honey I'll see you out as soon as your done ok."

"K." "I made sure I was wearing my favorite undies the one that says hello on it and then went downstairs." "Bye Mom!" I kissed her on her cheek. "Bye honey have fun!. "Oh I will!" _**Because this is operation torture Miley night**_.

_Miley's P.O.V_

Lilly should be here soon I'm so excited! We have a very fun filled night tonight. _**Ding dong! **_Ha! see I knew I was right, alright Miley keep your cool and don't crack during the night ok I think I can do this.

"Hey Lilly!" "Hey Miley!" She hugged me. "So what do you wanna do tonight Lil any ideas?" "Nope, but hey let's go to your room." "Ok and so you

know my Daddy is on a date tonight and won't be back til' later." "Ok." Before I even finished she was dragging me upstairs.

After we made it to my room I asked Lilly a question. "Hey Lilly what's your favorite type of mo..... _**SLAP**_! vie!?" And she hit me in the face with a pillow.

"Hahahahaahaa!" "Lilly that's not funny!" "Uh yes it is! You should've seen your face! haha." She was on the floor holding her stomach. "Alright

that's it you asked for it!" "Wait Miley!" **_SLAP!_** "Oops! Lilly I'm sorry my hand slipped." "If that's the way you wanna play it Stewart then bring it

on!" "Alright you asked for it!" Lilly started plowing me with pillows geez I didn't know she had it in her. "I've gotcha now Stewart!" **_Oomph!_** I landed on my bed and on my back. Oh I was very scared very with Lilly coming towards me with her pillow but I didn't see what she did next coming she straddled me by the waist and whispered in my ear.

"Miley I could throttle you now or you can beg for my mercy." I shivered and hoped she didn't notice but then I got an evil idea.

"So what's it gonna be Miley,?" "Uhhh?" I pushed up into Lilly with my hip and she gasped. _**Haha got her!**_ I tested my luck and did it again this time I got more out of her.

"Unnnn....Mmmm..Miley!" **_Jackpot! _**As soon as she snapped out her daze, she blushed beet red. "Oh please don't hurt me Lilly I'm begging you!" Pfft yeah right I flipped her over so easily after that little charade I just did.

"Bbbut you can't do that Miley, you cheated!" "Oh yeah what did I do Lil?" I said in a innocent tone. "Uhh never mind that, you still cheated!" she said rather angrily and I smirked. And she huffed.

_Lilly's P.O.V_

"Ok Miley it's pretty dark, so I have a fun little night game we can play that will give me a chance too get you back. "Oh yeah? well we'll see about that Lil, what's the rules?" "Ok it's simple it's just night tag and I will be it, but we have to change into are pajamas before we play ok. "Ok, let's go change so we can get this game started!" Miley thought she had me but I'm going to get her back good! you just wait and see.

We made our way to Miley's room and as soon as she closed the door I took my clothes off. Miley stopped straight in her tracks and stared. **_Ha! bingo! payback time! _**I bended over to get my jammies out my bag and I could feel Miley staring at my butt, so I made sure I wiggled it a little to tease her. I have been figuring out little by little that my Miley has a thing for me so it's fun to tease her like this, but I need time to figure out my own feelings and then I still have Oliver who said he loved I just don't know what to do. I have been falling for Miley these past few days though.

I glanced at Miley and then giggled she was staring with her mouth open. "Do you like what you see Miles?" "Uh huh?" I giggled again. "Oh nothing." I pulled out some extra tight pink short shorts and a white tank top that has angel in pink over the front I pulled them on and I could've swarn I seen a trail of drool going down Miley's mouth. "Hey Miley aren't you gonna get dressed?" "Huh.. Oh! yeah I am." She blushed. She then pulled out a pair of sleeper shorts too that are light blue, but hers are loose and a cute little black tank that has Miles written over the front of it.

"Ok Miles are you ready?" "Yeah let's play already." "Ok I'm gonna count to 10 real slow like and your gonna go hide some where." **1...2...3...4...5..6..7..8..9...10!** Ok where's my little Miles at!? I went down stairs and checked behind the couch. N**ope not there.** Then I heard someone chuckling in the kitchen area so I checked it out. Then I saw Miley make a dash for it apparently she was hiding in the cabinet under the sink. I started chasing her all the way to her room and then cornered her, but she tried to get away, I jumped her. We both wound up on the floor rolling around until I pinned her hands above her head.

"What you gonna do now Miles." I whispered and gave her a smug look. She flipped me over and I gasped surprised. "How about I just show you." I said nothing just stared at her beautiful brown eyes flustered. She held my hands above my head and I thought **_damn! I was supposed to get her back from what she did to me earlier damn it Miley! She's good, that's kinda hot, wait what am I saying Lilly you love Oliver remember! but the more I reminded myself that the more it faded away and the more I wanted Miley, right now I just wanted her to take me and satisfy my aching desire for her little does she know I like her too. _**I sat there while she ran her free hand down my side then back up again to cup my breast. She let go of my hands but I still held them over my head she looked so focused it was getting me wet so very fucking wet my god... Miley....

_Miley's P.O.V_

**_Oh my God I can't believe I'm doing this I can't believe she's letting me, can that mean that maybe she feels the same way too?_**

I pulled her tank up a til' her well defined and gorgeous looking stomach showed, but I kept going until her bra showed too.

First I moved down to her stomach and licked up to her belly button and tongue fucked it that drove her crazy.

"Mmmm.... Miles!" Her moans and whines just fueled my passion and boldness to do this.

I held her hips and trailed my tongue up until I got to her bra, moved my hands to her back, unhooked her bra and threw it across the room.

Then I trailed my tongue up to her left breast and took the pert nipple into my mouth and sucked on it while massaging her other breast.

"Oh my god.... Miles harder!" She moaned and held my head to her breast. So I sucked a little bit harder for her twirling my tongue around her nipple. I moved down and removed her shorts seeing her panties saying hello I chuckled to myself that's Lilly for ya. I looked at Lil. "Lilly are you sure?" She cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat when she said. "Yes I would'nt want anybody else but you Miles." I looked into her eyes and it looked like she was telling the honest to God truth. I slowly pulled off her panties taking in her smooth creamy skin until I saw little soft looking blonde curls. "Lilly your absolutley breathtakingly beautiful."She blushed, pulled me up and gave me a hot searing steamy kiss and whispered. "Thank You." "Any time." I caressed her curls then slid my tongue down her wet slit.

She struggled quite a bit so grabbed her hips firmly to keep her in place and she started bucking her hips wanting me in her hot, wet pussy now so I obliged and pushed my warm, wet tongue in her and she squealed. "Miiiiiiiiillleeeeey!" I started a slow rythm slow fucking her with my tongue for right now. She grabbed my hair pulled me as close she could get me to her pussy holding me there. "Harder, faster!" So I sped up my pace and added more pressure and then pinched her clit. That sent her over the edge. "Miiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!" I let her ride out her orgasm thrusting a few more times until she went limp and to my surprise. muttered "Miley I love you so, so much." before she drifted off to sleep. I picked her up and carried her to my bed and put the covers over her. I kissed her forehead and said I love you too, Lilly more than you think, goodnight Lils.

**So how did you guys like it? I just had to put some kind of sex in this chapter I know it's a little early but I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to take this story.**

**This chapter was a little longer than the last thanks to some awesome advice from some certain people they know who they are thank you!=]**

**Oliver's going to play a important role in the next chapter.**

**Robby's going to come in more too.**

**Oh and another little surprise next chapter! hehehe**

**Please Review!**


	3. A ring for promising

**Sorry for the really long wait I get really busy during the school year and my teachers are not merciful well.. some of them are.. and I also kind of almost lost the thought of this story resulting in a mild case of writer's block.=( **

**So here I am with the next chapter for you guys so enjoy! ;]**

I woke up to see Miley laying next to me, I smiled because I remembered last night the unexplainable pleasure that Miley gave me who knew her tongue could do such wonders. I chuckled to myself. I fill so bad that I just left her hanging and I have to repay her and I know just the way to do it. I smiled. I rolled over and shook Miley. "Mileeey wake up…" I whispered in her ear. "Five more minutes daddy…" "MILEY!!!" "Whoa!!!" There was a loud had landed on her rump and hard. I started laughing uncontrollably it was sooo funny, and plus she was rubbing her butt with a funny expression on her face.

"Lilly!, that's not funny!" She yelled. I couldn't even say anything I was laughing so hard. "Y..ye...yes....it..is." I forced out.

"Why I oughta!!" "Y...you.. what?'' I forced out. ''I know you would never hurt me.'' I grinned.

"Lilly!, Miley! Breakfast's ready!" "Come on Miles!" "Right behind ya!"

So after breakfast me and Lil went down to the beach and just relaxed there. "Miley we have to talk" I panicked, and in my mind I thought is she mad? is she going to say she only wants to be friends? Her voice brought me out of my panicked state.

"Miley?" "Yes?..." "How are we going to get through this whole thing with you me and with Oliver? "Lilly, Lilly calm down we will figure somethng

out we just can't let Oliver find out."

"Ok Miley I trust you." "Now lets have some fun!" Party in the USA started playing on a radio at rico's, and me and Lilly started dancing together in the ocean. Having splash wars and trying to chase each other, but failing miserably because of the resistance in water. This was the best moment in my life I'm carefree and having fun with the most precious person in my life.

The next day Lilly and I went out shopping, we went to Urban outfitters and she asked me to rate her outfits.

"Really Lilly, you want me to rate the clothes you try out?'' ''Yes, Miley really.'' She said. ''Well.... ok.'' I smiled

First Lilly walked out wearing a tight white tank with Denim shorts and I gave her two thumbs up and said. ''Oooh casual Lilly.. Miley likey.''while lifting my eyebrows suggestively. The second outfit she came out with a white, blue, and gray mini tartan with a white v-neck cashmeresweater. For the final outfit she wore a blue and gray v-neck argyle cashmere sweater with a frilly gray skirt to go with it. ''You know Lilly how amI suppose to grade what you're trying on when you look absolutley stunning in anything you wear?'' ''Aww Miles your so sweet.'' she said. then pecked me on the cheek. ''I try.'' ''And you succeed.'' she grinned.

Later on that day Lilly went home to check in with her mom, so I took that as a chance to go to a jewlrey store that Lilly and I passed during are little shopping spree at the mall. I saw a ring that I wanted to get for Lilly, it was a light blue promise ring. It reminded me of Lilly's beautiful blue eyes. I asked the blonde haired lady at the counter for it and she got it out of the glass for me. ''So.. who's the lucky gal who gets to wear this beautiful ring?'' She asked. ''How did you know that it was for a girl?'' I asked. ''Well not many girls come in here to buy their boyfriend a promise ring.'' She chuckled. ''Oh...'' I blushed. ''Her name is Lilly and I love her with everything I've got.'' I said. ''Awww.'' She cooed. ''I wish my boyfriend did that kind of stuff for me.'' She pouted. I laughed. ''Well I try to be the best girlfriend I can be to Lilly, but she'd probably say all she needs is me. ''Well I'm jealous of your relationship. ''Haha.. don'tworry I get that all the time.'' "Well I'll see ya later I got to get back home before my girlfriend does.'' She just laughed and smiled. ''Ok I'll let you go before my boss finds out I've been chatting on the job.'' She smiled. "Wait before you go what's your name?" "It's Miley." I said. "Claire." We shook hands. I payed her, then left and from there on I became her favorite customer.

I made it back home and tried to sneak in the house because my Dad was home and I didn't want him to see the ring and ask questions about it. So I walked slowly through the dining room with the ring in tow and then suddenly to my dispair my Dad popped out of no where. "

Hey bud whatcha got there?" "Hey Daddy have you been working out?" I asked to try and change the subject. "Well yes, yes I have!" He

Exclaimed "It's nice to now that somebody notices me." "Aw Daddy." I said. "You know I care." "I know bud, I know." And with that he went out to

get a fudgy buddy to reward hisself. _Phew.. that was close,_ _Lilly should be gettin' here soon. _And a few minutes after I thought that Lilly came

in all bubbly, bouncy, and happy. "Hey Miles!" She exclaimed. "Hey Lil." I said. "I have somethin' for ya." I said. "Really?" "Yes" I said. ''What is

it?" "I'm not going to tell ya, you have to find out for yourself." I said. I motioned for her to come over and sit down and then pulled the ring case

out of the bag and handed it to Lilly. I motioned for her to open it and she did. "Oh Miley.... it's beautiful!." "It's a promise ring to you Lilly, a

promise that I will never hurt you intentionally, we will have our fights, but we can and will pull through it together, and lean on each other. So

this is to you, Lilly my love, I love you with all my heart and all my soul, with everything that I have. And I promise to stick by your side no matter what happens." Ilooked into Lilly's eyes and saw undying love, and passion. I saw tears running down her cheeks, she was silently crying. She shot up andjumped into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and held her upwith my right arm under her rump. She buried her face into my neck."M..mm..mi...miley.." She sobbed. "Shh.. Lilly I'm here don't cry." "Th...th..that

was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said or done for me." She said while wiping her eyes. I just rubbed her back soothingly. She

looked up and gave me a sweet, soft, and slow passionate kiss. "Thank you... Miles." She said softly while smiling and rubbing my cheek. "Uhh...

no problem." I blushed. "Take me to your room." She said. So I carried her up to my room and gently laid her on my bed. "Your spending the night." "But what about my Mom?" She said. "I'll make something up in the morning to tell her, she shouldn't worry to much she knows that your with me." "Ok." Lilly said. "Here, change into these." I gave her a large t-shirt and some pyjama shorts to wear. "Ok" She went into the bathroom and changed. While I got out some pyjamas for me to wear and changed. She came back out in the sleepwear I gave her and yawned. "Miles let's hit the hay I'm sleepy." She wined. "Ok, it is getting kind of late and I am tired." We got into my bed, she cuddled up next to me and put her head under mine. I wrapped my arm around her. "I love you Miley." "I love you too Lilly." I said and with that we both drifted off into dreamland.

**Hey soo what are your thoughts?**

**Tell me by clicking on that button that says review down there... =P**

**Xoxo, LoveAngel120**


	4. Driving me crazy

**I'm back!, don't kill me... please spare me, it'd be worth your while trust me. Well anyways now that, that is settled. Happy New Years!!! ;P **

**and to all my faithful readers and reviewers this is for you! I love yu guys! ok on with the story.**

I woke up with my Lilly wrapped around me like a blanket, I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move but I knew I had too. But I decided to let Lilly sleep a little bit longer, she looked so peaceful. I tried to move out from underneath her but I knew that was going to be hard she had a firm grip on my waist. Lilly you are making this so hard right now I whispered to myself . I managed to slide myself from under her and put a slim body pillow in my place.

"Mileey." I stopped in place and slowly turned. I was relieved to find that she was just mumbling in her sleep. So cute, I thought. I got up, went to my drawers to grab a pair of panties, and a bra to put on after my shower. I also went to my closet and grabbed a pair of denim short shorts and a vest top and set them on a chair. I wanted to be sexy, but not show too much skin. I grabbed a towel and went into my bathroom. Started the shower, undressed and hopped in.

While I was enjoying my shower I thought about how Lilly and I were going to explain this to Oliver. I hope he would understand, otherwise I would feel terrible. I was about finished with my shower so I washed my hair, with my favorite vanilla scented shampoo and got out the shower. With my towel wrapped loosely against my body I walked out of the bathroom and over to my clothes. I let the towel slide off my body, and slipped on my panties and shorts, all while not realizing that Lilly was awake and watching me intently. I put on my bra and slipped on my vest top.

I spritzed myself with my favorite strawberries and cream perfume, it was my all time fave because it wasn't too strong or to less that you couldn't smell it. I slipped on my bracelets and put in my silver studs. I went to my mirror and brushed my hair, while brushing me and Lilly caught eye contact. I blushed and said.

"How long have you been awake?" My voice came out quietly, in a almost whisper. She stared at me a couple more seconds until she got up and made her way towards me with a very seductive look on her face, that made my legs turn into jelly.

"Oh maybe a couple minutes or so, I guess." Lilly said. I gulped as I sat both my hands on my dresser still looking through the mirror intently at Lilly, keeping eye contact. She turned me around to face her and said, still in her seductive voice.

"Oh.. Miley, my precious wittle Miley. She cooed. I gulped again and said. "Yes, Lil." I thought about what she was going to do but knowing Lilly there is no knowing what's going to happen next, or what's she's going to do.

"You look so.. Hot in that outfit, it makes me want too..." She half way moaned. I started to feel moisture between my legs, but I ignored it. "Makes you want to do what, Lil?" I answered with a shaky breath. "Makes me want to throw you on your bed, and have hot, steamy, and passionate sex with you, until we can't walk anymore. She mewled.

That was it I couldn't hold it any longer my legs buckled and she had to catch me before I hit the floor. "Geez…, Miley your such a hornball! She exclaimed. "Well it's hard to not get turned on when your talking to me in that voice! I defended myself. She giggled. "What's so funny!" I yelled. "Your so cute when your flustered." She said. "I am not.., wait what!" She giggled again and leaned towards my ear. "I said your so cute when your flustered." She whispered hotly. "Lil…" I whined. "Yes, Miley?" She answered with a smug look. "Your not helping." I squirmed. "Oh sorry!" She answered. "Can we just head to your house now?" "Yeah, come on." She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs and out the door.

~*~*~*~

When we came up to Lilly's house. Lilly shushed me to be quiet and I gave her a look for her to know that I understood. She got her keys out of her pocket put them in the door and turned the knob. We stepped into a very quiet house, it felt vaguely deserted really.

"Lils.. are you sure that your mom is here, I mean doesn't she have work or something?" I said. "Shh.." she wispered quitely. She walked in first and I walked in behind her, closing the front door.

"Hello!, Mom!" We walked in the kitchen, nothing. Lilly saw a note on the kitchen counter, and it read.

_**My Dear, Lilly** _

_**If you are reading this right now I am at work, and you are in big trouble missy! **_

_**Lillian you have a ton of explaining to do when I get home oh and tell Miley, **_

_**I know she's with you that she's not off the hook either.**_

_**Alright see you later dear, and tell Miley I said hi ok.**_

Lilly looked at me with a shocked expression and I knew we were in trouble. "Uh.. Lil what did it say?""Well let's just say my mom said hi.. and that we're in major trouble Miley!" She squealed. "Ok.. let's just be calm, we have until she comes back from work to come up with an excuse. I said. "Nuh uh, Miley you said last night that you would do the explaining and so I'm holding that to you! She exclaimed. "But come on Lilly!, let's be reasonable! I'm going to need your help at least a little. "Well... ok hun, I'll help you a little that is." She said. "Thanks babe." I said. Then pecked her on the lips. After that she dragged me up stairs to her room.

I sat on her bed as she took her shower. Day dreaming about how she looks when she's in the shower all nude and vurnerable. I also made a mental note to myself, one of these days make sure you fuck Lilly while she's hot and ready in the shower. That mental image was enough to give me an intense orgasm right then and there. Yes if you guys can't tell from now I'm Lilly's little horn puppy, I don't know why it's something about Lilly that lights a spark in me. She gets me so hot and bothered most of the time , I'm afraid that I will just jump on her and ravish in her essence. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that the shower had stopped and Lilly was out, Until I felt her crawl into my lap. She started nibbling, and sucking on my ear, she knew that was my sweet spot. She always found ways to drive me crazy, without even trying, I don't know what I'd do without this girl. I'd probably turn into some kind of physcho maniac.

"Lilly.." I moaned quietly. "Miley..I...want..you.." She said in between kisses and sucking. "Lilly..we..can't, at..least..not..now.." I wavered.

"Why not Miley?..." She whined. "Your mom might show up and you don't want that do you?" I reminded her about her mom not knowing that we're together. I don't know how I feel about that, I guess as soon as she's ready to tell her mom we'll tell her together.

"Ok I guess your right." She answered. She got off of me and started to get dressed. Now Lilly, her style leaned more towards girly outfits, but not too girly more of a classy and casual style. As for me I leaned towards a more.. tomboyish and casual style I guess you you can say, because me likey the baggy clothes. Long explanation short though I like the loose and comfortable and she likes the tight stuff, but I'm not complaining. Today Lilly put on a simple and cute checked halter top, with black leggings and a black star necklace that hung down to almost the middle of the top. She put on some black tinted sunglasses and her black flats with the heart buckles. Lilly was absolutley breathtaking, she released her inner celebrity today with that five star outfit, I know corny but what ever.

"How about we hit the mall and then the movies today Lilly?" I offered. "Ok, let's go!" Lilly exclaimed. As we headed out the door and to my car you would never guess who came towards us.

"Where do you think YOUR going Lillian?" Lilly's mom exclaimed. Uh oh looks me and Lilly had some explaining to do now. I looked towards Lilly and she had this panicked expression, while I gave her a look that said don't worry.

**~*~*~**

**So.... how did you guys like it?**

**Tell me!, Tell me! Review please! :)**

**This was pretty much a filler chapter, I promise important events will happen in the next one so stay tuned! ;P**

**Now hurry up and review! Reviews fill my writing meter!**


End file.
